A server typically incorporates a chassis. The chassis is slid into a cabinet by using a slide rail assembly and is fastened to a rack, by using a fastening mechanism, to prevent the chassis from being accidentally detached from the rack.
In conventional servers, the fastening mechanism is directly assembled to the chassis, and then is fastened to the rack. When the fastening mechanism malfunctions or is damaged, it has to be detached, repaired or replaced, resulting in vibrations in the chassis, which may compromise the performance of the server or damage components inside. Furthermore, the conventional fastening mechanism has a complicate structure with more components inside, leading to high costs.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.